This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Training the next generation of ESR spectroscopists is an important task for ACERT. We are currently developing training materials and pedagogical material for instructing undergraduate students in collection and interpretation of ESR spectra. This is a natural outgrowth of our dissemination and training efforts developed in conjunction with Professor Manfred Lindau's course AEP470 Biophysical Methods, for which center staff have been providing an ESR module for several years. We are fortunate to have a talented undergraduate Chemistry major, Eugene Yedvabny, who is interning at ACERT this summer, to provide feedback as we develop these training materials.